


Talk of Hearts & Flowers

by perfectromanceinmymind



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectromanceinmymind/pseuds/perfectromanceinmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know where their roommate Jackson spent Valentine's evening - but where were April & Alex? Not really shippy unless you want to see it that way - more just a chat between roommates. One shot set after 8-14 "All You Need is Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk of Hearts & Flowers

Alex almost had to laugh at April when he got home that evening. God, sometimes she was just _such_ a virgin-geek cliché.

Most people who shared their home with other people would take advantage of being the only one home by blaring their favorite music or watching whatever they wanted to watch on TV. But here was April, using her alone time for a massive study session. She was sitting at their little kitchen table, surrounded by various medical textbooks. She held both a pen and a highlighter in one hand and a smaller paperback book in the other.

As he walked in the front door, she was frowning at the book in her hand before consulting one of the larger textbooks and then scribbling something on the legal pad on the table in front of her.

"Haven't you learned everything there is to know yet?" he asked as he threw his coat on a chair and sprawled out on the couch, propping his feet up on the armrest.

April jumped about a foot in the air. She'd been deep in concentration and hadn't heard him come in at all. She turned to glare at him, smirking at her from the couch.

"You're not worried about the boards?" she countered in response. "Or do you think you're just gonna weasel your way through them the way you did with the chief resident race and your African kids?"

Alex shrugged. "Hey, if it weren't for my African kids, Meredith wouldn't be a mom. So whatever."

April rolled her eyes but had to concede that he had a point. "What are you doing home anyway?" she asked, turning back to her books and notepad. "It's Valentine's Day – shouldn't you be out trying to score with some sad, desperate girl?" Before he could answer, she glanced at the clock, and because she made the schedules, realized he should have been done at the hospital ages ago. "Wait, don't tell me you've already been to the bar and couldn't find anyone," she scoffed.

"Hardly," he snapped back. "I just left work."

"Everything okay with the peanut allergy kid?" April asked with mild concern.

Alex shook his head. "Yeah, she's fine. I just promised her little grade school heartthrob that I'd stay till she woke up, read his letter he wrote her."

April ducked her head, hiding her smile. He was _such_ a softie when it came to the kids.

"Shut up," Alex grumbled.

"Did I say anything?" April shot back.

Choosing to change the subject, Alex gestured at the vase of roses sitting on the bar counter that separated the kitchen from the living/dining area. "Where'd the flowers come from? Your parents send them?"

April made a face. "No," she snapped. "Why would you automatically assume that?"

Alex shrugged.

April sighed and admitted the truth. "I rescued them from the flower truck crash."

Alex grinned. "So you stole them."

"No!" April look horrified at the suggestion. "They were going to be thrown out – it seemed like such a waste."

"What is your deal with holidays, anyway?" Alex asked, not particularly caring about the answer. He was just finding that it was kind of fun trying to get a rise out of her. And now that she had stopped either crying or getting all self-righteous – or worst of all, shedding self-righteous tears – and had started snarking back at him, it was even more fun. "All the decorations at work, the hearts and flowers crap and stuff."

April shrugged. "My mom's an elementary-school teacher. Holidays are a big deal for them. Guess it just rubbed off on me."

"So you're not one of those chicks who gets all sad and depressed about Valentine's?" He couldn't figure out why he was continuing this conversation with her. He was a little surprised to realize he was kind of enjoying himself.

April shook her head. "Nah, not really. I, mean, sure it'd be nice to have someone special but it's not the end of the world if you don't. My parents always made it a day about love in general, not just the romantic kind. You know, making sure all the important people in your life know you care about them." She glanced back at her textbooks, wondering why she was sharing all of this with Alex of all people. He just seemed – mellower, somehow – this evening. Easier to talk to.

"So that's why you put the little treat bags of candy in everyone's lockers?"

April flushed slightly, but nodded. She knew it was a slightly nerdy, high school-y thing to do, but she couldn't help it. She had always liked the idea of Valentine's being about more than romantic hearts and flowers. "Yes. You guys are my friends," she said simply, shrugging.

"Even me?" The question was out of his mouth before Alex even realized he was asking it.

The question seemed to catch her off guard. She hesitated a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think so." Then she grinned. "I mean – do you really think I'd let you live in my nice new apartment with my shiny hardwood floors if I didn't like you at least a little bit?"

Alex considered that statement. "Fair enough. Where's Avery?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Studying with Dr. Sloan."

Alex guffawed. "Are you shitting me? He's spending Valentine's with Sloan?"

"Grow up," April told him, rolling her eyes before explaining the situation. "Dr. Sloan's girlfriend had to cancel their date because she got stuck with a surgery, so Jackson bribed him with dinner in exchange for help prepping for the boards."

Alex just laughed again. "That is sad. Spending Valentine's studying with your attending."

April just shook her head. "Won't be sad when we pass the boards and you don't because you're not prepared. Or, well, I guess it'll be sad for you." She gave him a pointed look. "Besides, look at you. Valentine's, sprawled on your couch, talking to your roommate who you barely tolerate as a person."

"At least you're a chick," Alex countered and then muttered, "And I don't just tolerate you, okay?" He looked slightly embarrassed by this admission as April regarded him incredulously.

"Just – whatever. You're not so bad."

April frowned. "You're trying to get me to help you study, aren't you?"

Alex looked surprised, and then he shrugged. "Hadn't actually thought about it, but if you're offering…"

April shook her head. "I'm not," she said primly, turning away from him again and focusing her attention.

Alex grinned. "Aw, come on."

April smiled to herself. "Who's sad and desperate now?"

"Whatever." Alex crossed his arms over his chest and reached for the remote.

"Okay, fine," April said hastily, tossing a textbook in his direction. "I'll help you – just don't turn on the TV and wreck my concentration."

"Deal," he said, opening the book. "Where do we start?"

"Chapter 10," April said, while thinking to herself, _this is a pretty good place to start being friends._


End file.
